


A whole new world

by springsnow1



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Kadena travel, Kat meets Adena's family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsnow1/pseuds/springsnow1
Summary: Adena is back home after getting deported. unable to cope with the distance, Kat decides to pay her a visit.This fan fic is inspired by the many head canons @lovatic4life23 and I (@kadenatho) posted on tumblr.





	1. The El - Amins reunion

The drive to Adena’s home from the airport was a long one, the sun now already low in the sky.

Adena is standing in front of her childhood home, carrying her black handbag and brown camera bag on her shoulder. She takes a deep breath, pulls at her hijab that is threatening to fall and pushes open the gate.

Behind the gate, it's as if the mansion is frozen in time. Her mother’s garden still the same, still as green, still as lush as she remembers it.

In the garden, the leaves of the apple tree gently rustle in the breeze, the long branches spreading out. The apples ripe, waiting to be plucked.

_Adena and Azar would climb this tree when they were children. The sisters would get to work meticulously plucking apples from the tree, Azar on the higher branches and younger Adena on the lower branches._ _As they drop the apples to the ground below, the youngest Ahmad would quickly gather them in his toy cart and count them._

_They would then squat at the foot of the tree to separate the good apples from the worm infested ones. Happy with their accomplishment, singing._

_Adena, do you remember the apple picking song?_

Adena walks through the long corridor towards the spacious inner courtyard.

She hears the ring of a voice she knows well, the voice of her mother but she can’t make out the words being said. Her siblings’ voices now interrupting and then all break into laughter.

Presently unknown to them, time has brought her back and she is again a part of their company, a part of their conversations.

Tiny fishes swim about in the small beautiful pond located in the middle of the courtyard.

_In the warm summer nights, they would sit about this pond. Adena would insist they sit near the pond, so that the fishes too can hear the stories their mother would tell._ _The children in their pyjamas sit quietly in anticipation. Adena with a cup of ice cream in hands would listen intently as she looks at her mother’s lovely face._

_Her mother’s dark eyes and long jet black hair shining under the starry and moonlit sky. Her mother’s voice still and rich, taking her to faraway lands and back to herself._

_Adena would take the stories with her wherever she went. She would dream about them during the nights and days, the stories merging with her own reality._

_Adena, do you remember the folk tales of one thousand and one nights?_

Adena’s heart skips a beat, her feet ushering her to the direction of the voices. Something drops to the ground and shatters. The conversation suddenly stops. Adena hears the echo of her name at a distance.

Her mother and Ahmad sitting on the porch in the courtyard turn to look at Azar who is standing by the door. They follow her shocked gaze to find a tired Adena, her eyes glistening with tears. Their facial expression now mirroring her sister’s.

Her mother gets up and rush towards her, Adena too rushes towards her mother her bags falling to the ground.

Her mother’s perfume, her silky dark hair and the familiar warmth of her embrace, exactly as Adena remembers. The arms that have set her free to discover the world and things she doesn’t know, are the same arms that are open wide to receive her, to comfort her.

Her mother’s promise.

Tired from the long days spent on planes and cold airports, the pain of separation from the woman she loves still fresh, her mother’s arms welcoming her back after being deported, Adena's resolve completely crumble and she breaks down crying.

Her mother wipes the hot tears streaming down her face and kisses her cheeks, her voice cracking as she whispers “Noore cheshmam” over and over.

Ahmad and Azar watching the emotional reunion with tears in their eyes, approach the two women and envelop them in a hug.

The past is the present, everything has changed yet nothing has.

Adena doesn’t know how long they have stayed like that.

***

Adena sighs and closes her eyes when the hot water touches her skin. Instantly, her mind takes her back to Kat.

Kat telling her they are in it together. Kat being strong for her and being vulnerable with her.

Their first night together.

Kat’s fingers tracing her skin, leaving everywhere she has touched aching at the loss of contact. Kat’s tender kisses setting her skin aflame.

Kat’s ethereal face in the soft golden light, the heat of her body, her soft sighs and quick breaths as Adena discovers places in her body.

How has she lived this long starved of her touch? And how long does she has to go on starving?

Adena folds her prayer mat and garment. Grateful that travelers are given the option to offer shorter prayers, the jetlag is hitting her hard and her head is throbbing.

She searches inside her bag for her phone to text Kat. She frowns remembering that her phone was confiscated by U.S immigration.

Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the sound of knocking at her door. Adena calls for whoever is at the door to enter, her voice hoarse and tired after her very long trip.

“Adena joon, I brought you some food"

Her mother sets the tray she is carrying on Adena’s bedside table.

On the tray there is a jug of water, chamomile tea with ginger and honey and plates filled with a variety of tasty Iranian foods and fruits.

"And some tea to help you recover your voice” her mother adds smiling softly

Adena hasn’t realized how hungry she is till she smells the sweet aroma of her mother’s cooking for the first time after so long

"Merci maman, I have missed your cooking so much" Adena says enthusiastically before reaching for the tray.

_"Come here" her mother would beckon to her, whenever she wakes up after Fajr prayer. Little Adena would take the warm glass of milk from her mother's hands, thirstily gulp it down then lay her head on her mother's lap._

_Her mother would gently stroke her hair as she continues to whisper silent prayers._

_Comforted by her mother’s presence as cool air blows outside and rosy color spreads through the skies, Adena would drift into a peaceful slumber in the stillness of the early morning._

Adena's lids grow heavy. She feels the weight of all the emotions she has felt in the last 48 hours and the exhaustion finally start vanishing. Just as she starts drifting away-- Ahmad and Azar came in

"Is she sleeping?" They whisper

Adena lifts her head where it is rested on her mother's lap, half awake

"I have started but I guess I have forgotten how difficult it is to get some sleep around you two" she teases

They look at each other grinning, happy to be together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noore cheshmam (farsi) meaning The light of my eyes  
> Fajr is the name of the dawn prayer  
> “sobh bekheyr azizam” - good morning my darling
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you @lovatic4life23 for your awesome ideas!
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts/feedbacks!  
> on tumblr @kadenatho


	2. A crazy decision

Kat spends a laughter-filled evening at Sutton and Jane’s binge watching their favorite show. After the show has ended, Sutton cleans up the empty pizza boxes while Jane washes the dirty dishes, passes them over to Kat who dries them as they chat about their predictions for the future episodes of the show.

It’s now past midnight. The laughter has died down, Sutton and Jane have both retreated to their rooms. Kat has changed into a comfy t-shirt and shorts and is lying down on the comfortable couch in the living room, sleepless. She has been tossing and turning since she bid her friends goodnight an hour ago, maybe even longer.

Finally given up on sleeping anytime soon, she aimlessly scrolls through her social media accounts delaying her night wonderings.

It’s been more than a week since she had talked to Adena, well since they had _properly_ talked. They are both going through one of the busiest times of their careers and the time difference isn’t making things any easier. Kat has two new members in her team, working diligently to expand scarlet’s social media presence. Though she tries to distract herself with the thrill of the new challenge, the emptiness still looms large and it didn’t go unnoticed by her friends. Kat has played it off and assured them that she is over boarding the plane with Adena.

However, as each day goes by it becomes more and more apparent to her, all the things she misses about Adena and all the things she loves about her.

It’s been two months since she last felt alive, since she last felt complete. Kat still remembers those 8 hours vividly. The joy, the pain and everything in between. Parting with Adena is the hardest thing she has ever done.

Now as she closes her eyes the memories come rushing back.

_Adena turning back to look at her when she didn’t follow. Adena’s voice firm yet gentle calling to her, instantly drawing her back from the million thoughts running through her mind-- meeting Adena's soft brown eyes and feeling as if she is drowning in them._

_Her heart breaking when she hears Adena’s voice tremble, realizing that they are really going to part. How Adena quickly embraced her and assured her when she apologized for her own heart break, and how that has sent a wave of emotions from deep within flooding and sipping through the cracks in her broken heart-- forming a lump in her throat, and tears. Tears she had let fall freely._

_Feeling the warmth of Adena’s body fading as she pulls away and wanting nothing more than to pull her back and hold her forever. Her vision hazy and her heart heavy-- aching, as she watches the distance between them grow._

_Adena’s soft whisper of “Thank you” lingering in the air long after she has disappeared from sight, as if to remind her that the one who loves is thankful even for a moment spent in the company of the beloved._

“Are you ready?” The tiny inner voice asks, the answer already known to Kat as she finally closes her eyes.

***

Kat wakes up the next morning to her phone vibrating. She huffs, knowing that she won’t be able to go back to sleep. She fumbles her phone atop the coffee table, her eyes half opened. Her annoyance vanishes once she opens the message to find Adena’s picture captioned “sobh bekheyr azizam”

Adena is in bed looking seductively into the camera, her dark hair tousled from sleep, her naked shoulders visible while the rest of her body is hidden from view under her comforter.

Kat feels her throat go dry.

_How can a person look this hot early in the morning?_

Adena likes teasing her and Kat knows it. Kat's wide grin vanishes as she drops her phone at the sudden sound of someone clearing their throat. She looks up to find none other than an amused Jane Sloan leaning by her bedroom door smirking at her.

Embarrassed, Kat playfully throws a pillow at Jane and quickly makes her way to the bathroom to wash up.

***

“Good morning babe” Kat sings

Jane greets her back smiling brightly, busy making coffee.

Kat hops on the kitchen counter listening to Jane talk about the new development in her “relationship” with pinstripe guy. The conversation doesn't last long, Kat is busy distracted by thoughts of her own to hear Jane asking her a question.

“Kat, are you okay?” It takes Kat a moment to notice Jane next to her trying to get her attention, her mind clearly somewhere else

Jane repeats the question, concerned as she hands Kat the cup of coffee she is holding

“I don’t know” Kat lets out a breath and shrugs

She gently rocks the warm cup in her hands staring down at the dark liquid as she tries to gather her thoughts. Jane gently rubs her back to soothe her, patiently waiting to hear what has got her friend in such a mood just a while after she has caught her drooling over Adena’s picture.

“I am thinking of going to see Adena…”

Kat looks up to find Jane looking at her, surprised.

“I know it’s crazy considering my job and everything, but the truth is… I really miss her Jane and I can’t stop thinking about her” Kat adds, a tinge of desperation in her voice

“I don’t think it’s crazy, if there is anything I have learned after my BRCA test is that life is too short” Jane says nonchalantly

“Really??”

“Yes really, I will support you if that’s what you wanna do" Jane reaches to squeeze her hand

Kat takes a moment to let it all sink in. She has been deliberating going after Adena for a long time, after finally saying it out loud she feels as if the weight of the world has been lifted off her shoulders.

“Do you think I should tell her or surprise her?” Kat blurts out after a few minutes

“You should definitely surprise her” Sutton chimes in as she comes out of her room fixing her hair in a pony tail

Jane and Kat turn to look at her, perplexed. Sutton shakes her head to ask them why they are looking at her like that.

“I told you guys the walls are super thin…”

“Anyways” she continues “It will be so romantic and Adena looks like someone that appreciates romantic gestures” she raises her eye brows playfully

Kat blushes. She feels nervous excitement bubbling through her, wondering what Adena’s reaction will be. 


	3. Surprise

The inflight announcement wakes Kat up from her light sleep. She has been drifting in and out of sleep throughout the journey, exhausted from the long week of preparation and working at Scarlet. She checks the seatback screen, they are landing in fifteen minutes. Finally. She absentmindedly scrolls through the same twitter timeline for the thousandth time and paused again to read the post Adena had retweeted.

_“They say when you are missing someone that they are probably feeling the same, but I don't think it's possible for you to miss me as much as I'm missing you right now”_

Kat grins just as she has every time she has read it. Love has her doing all sorts of crazy things. This is definitely on top of the list of the craziest things she has done, right next or maybe even topping her spending 11k on a ticket to see Adena.

_Who knows what other crazy thing she will do next?_

She wears her headphones before selecting a song from her playlist. She drowsily looks out her window to find the sky glowing with hues of pink, orange and deep indigo. Kat feels a sudden sense of satisfaction and peace as she _lives in a moment_ of sheer surrealness.

 

***

 

**_16 hours ago_ **

“You guys are life savers”

Sutton and Jane respond with a wide smile as they enter Kat’s apartment, carrying coffee and a bag of bagel.

“Kat you know you are not leaving for good right?” Jane jokes as she looks around the cleaned apartment.

“And leave you? Never tiny Jane” Jane grins at the response.

“Adena is such a lucky girl man” Sutton shakes her head and takes a sip of her coffee.

Sutton and Jane have helped her plan and prep for the trip. They came in early to spend some time together and make sure she is set before they head to the airport.

It’s finally time for her to board her flight. Kat carries her backpack and turns to look at her friends.

She exhales loudly. A sudden feeling of tightness in her chest.

Before she knows it, she is engulfed in a tight hug.

“We are going to miss you”

“I will miss you guys so much” Kat hugs her friends tighter.

All three have tears in their eyes when they part. Jane hands her friends tissues before proceeding to dab at the tears falling down her cheeks.

“How are you feeling?” Sutton smiles as she reaches out to hold both of Kat’s hands

“Nervous, excited….” Kat inhales nodding  “ready”

“We are so proud of you” Jane nods in agreement.

“I love you dawgs”

“Love you too dawg”

The 3 friends laugh at their silliness. Knowing deep down there is nothing they won’t do for each other.

“Oh before I forget” Kat reaches to her pocket and hands her friends the keys to her apartment. She reminds them to water her plants before hugging them each one more time.

“Don’t pass out when you see Adena!” Jane calls out.

“Ya know she totally is” Sutton chuckles.

Kat would have denied it, but not now. Now she is too happy. She simply looks back and sticks her tongue out.

Once in queue, Kat looks back to see her friends waving at her, smiling brightly.

She waves back, smiling just as bright. She feels like the luckiest girl in the world.

 

***

 

After getting her bag from the baggage claim, Kat makes her way to the washroom to freshen up.

_Everything is going according to plan._

She pins back her curls and applies a touch of makeup. She smiles, happy with the result. Nothing glamorous, Just enough to look presentable after a long flight.

She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Her phone buzzes. It’s a text from Firuze, informing her that the driver has reached the airport.

_Yup, everything is going according to plan._

She takes one last look at the mirror before quickly exiting the washroom. Once out of the arrivals gate, she spots a man clad in jeans and t-shirt holding a sign that reads “Kat Edison”.

 

***

 

The night is warm and tranquil. A couple of Lamp posts illuminate the street on which Adena’s house is located. Kat checks the house address _again_ just to make sure that she is at the right place. The car that has dropped her off already out of sight.

“I am at her door, help!”

“Take a deep breath!”

“We are rooting for you!”

Her friends reply a few seconds later, clearly on standby.

Adena’s text pops up on her screen

“I will keep you guys updated” Kat quickly replies before opening Adena’s text

 “*thinking face emoji*”

As expected Adena is not making it easy on her, but she has thought it _all_ through.

“If I tell you, you won’t believe me. Just come out babe”

“Pleeaasseee”

“You are not joking right?”

“Cross my heart”

“Ok, On my way :)”

Kat shifts on her feet, fidgeting with her fitbit. Less than a minute later, the door opens.

_Shit._

A woman wearing a flowy dress comes out of the house, seemingly in a hurry. Kat meets her eyes, which look very much like Adena’s. Except this woman is taller, her long dark hair protruding out of her loosely worn headscarf.

 _This certainly is not part of the plan_.

Kat swallows.

The woman stops midstride, her perfectly shaped eyebrows raised as she regards Kat. Kat’s pulse is pounding somewhere in the 150 range, suddenly unable to formulate any thoughts let alone words. She prays her inward panicking doesn’t show as she introduces herself. The woman’s eyes widen.

“Kat?” a hint of disbelief in her voice

It takes a moment for the surprise to sink in, and her lips curl into a friendly smile.

“Adena is going to be so happy to see you” Her voice is light and her accent prominent, she smiles revealing a white set of teeth.

A flush creeps across Kat’s cheeks.

"Thank you", she stutters.

_god she has it bad_

“I am Azar, Adena’s sister… please… come in” Azar motions to Kat as she opens the door

Kat’s mouth opens and closes, an attempt to tell Azar that Adena is on her way to receive her. Instead Kat follows her into the house her mind filled with thoughts of running into Adena at any moment.

Azar explains to Kat that she was just on her way out, but that Adena is home. Azar didn’t ask her if Adena was expecting her nor did she mention Adena not telling her of Kat’s coming—and for that Kat is grateful, as her brain is currently short-circuited.

She follows Azar along the graveled path in the large garden, through the brightly lit corridor into the central courtyard. They passed the flowers and small trees to the sides of the pond in the middle of the courtyard, the large porch on which there is an ottoman bed with toys strewn on top of it, next to the ottoman bed there are chairs and a table on top of which are books, newspapers and cups of tea.

_Still no sign of Adena._

Kat realizes how little she knows about where Adena comes from. She feels slight discomfort having entered this part of her life without her invitation. But it’s too late now.

Azar tells Kat to make herself at home before leaving to go get her sister.

The parlor is grand. The chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings illuminate the space with a cozy glow. The house is tastefully decorated with a mix of traditional Persian and contemporary décor. Wool Persian rugs are strewn all over the marbled floor, exquisite paintings and pictures hang on the walls and colorful Persian jars decorate the tables. The furniture is grouped to designate the large room into several zones, a piano is situated in one area.

Kat sits on the comfortable sofa and immediately retrieves her phone from her pocket.

She bites at her lips as she checks the unread messages, most of which are from Sutton and Jane. She makes a mental note to reply them once she sees Adena, who has also left her tons of messages. Just as she begins to text her back—

Kat hears a loud gasp.

She looks up to see the woman that has perpetually consumed her mind and whose absence has rendered her sleepless.

Kat’s breath hitch in her throat.

Adena is staring at Kat incredulously. Her eyes wide, her posture visibly stiff.

Kat gets up, her knees suddenly weak.

“Surprise”

Is all she manages to say in a voice she barely recognizes as her own, she raises her arms slightly before letting them fall to her sides.

“Kat??”

Adena breathes in complete disbelief, her hand rushing to cover her mouth.


	4. Together Again

The early morning light permeates Adena’s room, adorning it with a soft glow.

Wrapped in the warmth of Kat’s naked body and the comfort of her quiet breathing, Adena replays the events of last night. The memory distant and dreamlike, still finding it hard to believe that Kat has left everything behind and flown across the world to be with her. Adena has always loved with her whole heart and soul, which has repeatedly left her wounded but this time things feel different— Kat is different, special.

_And Adena is falling in love with her._

It is only when her stomach growls that she snaps out of her reverie. Haven’t eaten anything since lunch yesterday, she reluctantly shifts to get out of the bed but is stopped by Kat who snuggles into her and mumbles--

“Five more minutes”

 Adena turns in Kat’s arms to find her eyes still shut. Her face so beautiful that Adena almost didn’t reach to tuck her curls behind her ear and gently caress her soft cheek.

“I am going to get us breakfast… am sure you are hungry after last night” Her voice low and raspy

A smile tugs at Kat’s lips

“K but don’t be gone too long” she finally relents

Adena smiles and places a soft kiss on Kat’s lips. She wears her night robe and fixes her ruffled dark hair before leaving the room.

Missing Adena’s warmth already, Kat gets up-- still not adjusted to the different time zone. She picks up her underwear by the bed where Adena has tossed it last night before making her way across the room in search of clothes to wear. She looks through Adena’s clothes hanging on a nearby rack before finally deciding on an over-sized shirt, the subtle spicy scent she has come to associate with Adena immediately filling her senses-- she smiles.

 _She could get used to this_.

She takes in the spacious room for the first time _._ The room is decorated artistically with indigenous items and beautiful furniture. A bookcase is situated on one side filled with books and stories Adena read when she was younger— one corner is made into her workspace, her computer and photography equipment neatly placed.

***

“It’s not much but I hope you will like it”

Kat crosses her legs to make room for Adena to place the breakfast tray she is carrying. The smell of the freshly baked _sangak_ bread wafts in the air--

“Are you kidding, it looks really good and smells amazing”

Adena has a twinkle in her eyes as she watches Kat takes in the sight of the food. Clearly hungry _._

“I am craving tea but I brought you coffee” Adena points out as she gets comfortable on the bed next to Kat.

Kat takes the opportunity of Adena’s proximity, cups her face and kisses her— catching her by surprise. She kisses her gently and slowly, savoring the taste of her lips.

Adena opens her eyes when Kat pulls away and gives her the “what is that for” look-- Kat simply thanks her and smiles charmingly, which makes Adena’s stomach flutter.

Kat helps herself to the coffee, she pours a generous amount in a mug and without wasting any time takes a sip of the dark liquid. As Kat savors her coffee, Adena pours some of the freshly brewed tea in a small elegant see through glass cup, she adds hot water to fill the rest of the small cup diluting the dark concentrated liquid before adding some sugar and stirring.

She smiles when she looks up to find Kat watching her with a gleam in her eyes.

“I will make you a cup”

She reaches to fix Kat a cup

“How would you like it… light or strong?”

“How do you take yours?”

“Not too strong…and not too light”

As Adena prepares a fresh cup-- she explains to Kat the process and all the little tricks of making the perfect cup of Persian tea.

Once finished, Kat inhales the fragrant smell of the tea and takes a sip. The sweet hot liquid warming her insides.

Happy with Kat’s reaction, Adena proceeds to make Kat what she deems her favorite breakfast.

She scoops small chunks of feta cheese on a piece of the warm _sangak_ bread, before holding out two small jars to Kat

“Quince… or strawberry jam?” 

“You know what, surprise me”

Adena grins and pops open the jar of the homemade quince jam, she pours some on top of the cheese, folds the flat bread into a bundle and then hands it to Kat.

Kat makes an exaggerated “mmmm” sound

“This is really good”

“Yeah?” Adena’s eyes lit with an inner glow  

“uh-huh..Its like--”

She takes another bite trying to find the right words to describe the taste of the different flavors and textures. The rich creamy and salty taste of the cheese mixed with the sweetness of the jam and the delicious flavor of the soft bread washed down with the hot sweet tea-- _oh she can definitely get used to this_

Adena pops a slice of fresh cucumber in her mouth as she watches the satisfied look on Kat’s face.

_Kat is in her bed enjoying breakfast that she has prepared, how is this real?_

Adena prepares a different combo, this time making a bundle with cheese, walnuts and persian  _sabzi_ \-- Kat nods in approval as she tastes the new flavor.

“You know…I think I might get addicted to this”

“Oh I can’t promise I will stop you”

After their laughter has died down, Adena looks at Kat-- the way only she does. And there return the warm feeling and butterflies swarming in Kat’s stomach. _What is it about Adena’s gaze that is so comforting-- making her stop wanting to run away?_

***

After putting away the breakfast stuffs, Kat leans comfortably against the headboard, playing with Adena’s hair— whose head is resting in her lap.  None of them speaks, both enjoying each other’s company in the comfortable silence.

Kat finally breaks the silence, when she asks Adena to tell her about her family.

A smile tugs at Adena’s lips, she reaches inside her bedside drawer and retrieves a picture.

Kat immediately notices a striking resemblance between Adena and her mother, they have the same passionate look behind their eyes. The picture radiates with the love and warmth between the family members, even a blind person can see how beautiful Adena’s family is.

In the picture, Adena and Ahmad sneakily photo-bomb their mother and sister, her sister is wearing a graduation gown smiling brightly at the camera.

This is the last picture they took as a family before Adena left home.

“My mom and sister were not thrilled when they saw the picture”

Adena chuckles at the memory as she looks at the picture fondly.

“But… I still think we made it better”

 "Oh for sure” Adena laughs along with Kat

“My mom is an artist, she insists that we all got our artistic talent from her unsurprisingly… she loves everything art related..music..poetry”

Adena pauses

“Rumi, Hafiz…you will hit it off immediately if you talk about them” She finishes seriously looking at Kat

Seeing Kat’s ashen face, Adena bursts out laughing and Kat playfully shoves her--

“Adeeena”

“I am joking, well not entirely—"

Kat squints her eyes at Adena

“She will love you” Adena smiles sincerely

“So… I guess she doesn’t read scarlet?”

Adena looks at Kat with an amused expression before answering-

“Azar does… she actually didn’t stop rambling about it since I sent her the copy I was featured in”

“Really??”

“mhhmm”

_Maybe this won’t go bad after all_

“What does she do?”

“She is an architect, specializes in old Persian architecture to be precise… to mamman’s dismay she has turned this house into her project, and Ahmad… well he is her right hand man”

Kat can’t help but smile at how fondly Adena speaks about her family. She still feels extremely nervous but somehow isn’t as intimidated to meet them as she was before.

Sensing Kat’s nervousness, Adena takes the picture from her hands and puts it aside. She takes in the sight of Kat, noticing how ravishing she looks wearing her clothes— 

She leans in and in a husky voice says

“Maybe… we should change the subject?” her eyes dart from Kat's eyes to her lips

“I am actually a huge fan of not talking”

 Kat closes the space between them and captures Adena’s lips in a passionate kiss.


	5. A delightful dinner

After making sure Kat is well rested, Mama el Amin invites her to join them for dinner.

Adena has left the room to help prepare dinner but mostly so that she gives Kat some alone time to get ready.

Kat’s mouth falls open when she enters the clean expansive bathroom to see that Adena has surprised her with a bubble bath, fresh towels neatly folded on the towel rack and placed next to the tub is a clean sponge and all the products she could possibly need.

She sits by the tub and slowly moves her hand back forth in the foamy water-- grateful to find the temperature just right. After soaking in, she lets out an audible sigh feeling her muscles immediately relax, breathes in the invigorating scent of the bath.

Adena treats Kat with goodness that is sincere, without some sort of expectation-- Adena does this because she wants to, because she loves making Kat happy. Kat is now growing familiar with the insistent fluttering feeling in her heart. Adena arouses emotions in her, the kind she cannot put to words just by doing the smallest of things.

Truth is she has never felt these strong feelings for anyone before, her heart has never been this swollen with happiness just by being with someone.

Feeling the bath getting cold, she takes the soft sponge and starts washing her body—in her mind, the silhouette of a slender body, trace of a sharp jaw and a delicate cleft, sensual curves, memories of every gaze, caress and kiss.

 

 

 ***

 

 

Sutton comes to Kat’s rescue, she helps her pick out an outfit that is appropriate for the occasion, making sure that Kat is neither underdressed nor overdressed. Kat gladly lets her takeover, which has immensely reduced the anxiousness she is feeling.

Kat’s face is lightly made up emphasizing her natural beauty, her hair voluminous layers of curls. She stands in front of the mirror-- satisfied with what she sees, she sends her friends a quick selfie.

They reply with chocolate bar emoji, fire emoji, heart eyes emoji-- basically every flattering emoji and encouraging words. Even though Kat has never had problem going after what she wants or with feeling sure of herself, it is different with Adena-- because Adena makes her feel things and feelings are new territory for her.

The short conversation she has with her friends leaves her feeling like she can do anything, “you got this” she tells her reflection in the mirror.

Adena beholds Kat, appreciating the beauty in front of her before getting closer--  in a breathless voice she says “ _t_ _o kheyli khoshgeli"_ she then leans in to place a sweet kiss on her cheek before saying “you smell good” as she gives her the _look_ — the result of which gives Kat goose bumps all over and she feels chills shoot through her body.

Even though Kat thinks there really isn’t anything special about the simple and comfortable look she has opted for— she can’t deny that she enjoys being appreciated.

_And Adena clearly knows how to appreciate a woman._

They walk the distance from Adena’s side to the living room. Just as Kat is thinking about how Adena’s soft and warm hand perfectly fits in hers— her thoughts get interrupted by the sound of fast feet approaching them.

Kat sees a girl no older than 7 years running towards them shouting Adena’s name.

Adena’s eyes lit up and her face breaks into a big smile, Kat hears her exclaim delightfully in Farsi.

The girl with pigtails, eagerly engages Adena in what seems like an interesting conversation before finally noticing that Adena isn’t alone and hides behind her legs—suddenly feeling shy.

Adena gently tugs at the girl’s hand calling to her, which makes her uncover her hidden face.

The girl only briefly meets the eyes of the tall woman with beautiful brown skin and glorious curly hair, who is now stooped down to her height level, smiling at her and greeting her with a casual _“salaam”._ Even though the girl is too shy to make eye contact with her, Kat can see the corner of her mouth turning up in a smile, cute dimples appearing on her cheeks.

Adena watches the exchange with a smile before telling Kat that it’s her cousin Sara who is spending her holidays with them.

 

 

***

 

 

In the living room, Azar is sprawled comfortably on the couch eyes glued to the large TV screen. That is before Sara jumps into the room, when Azar momentarily turns to address her— she notices Adena and Kat walking behind her.

Upon seeing the arriving company, Azar’s face lit up and she goes to meet them halfway.

Adena introduces them, Kat smiles brightly as they exchange greetings. Azar greets Kat as if welcoming back an old friend-- she hugs her warmly and kisses her cheeks.

Azar asks Kat if she’d like something to drink, to which Kat declines not wanting to bother her— of course Azar understands that its mere courtesy, that Kat is just _Ta’arouf –_ ing _,_ so she smiles and cordially says that she will get her some fruit juice.

Azar makes brief eye contact with Adena and smiles before leaving, _which Adena interprets as she likes Kat already._

Now alone in the room. Adena places her hand on top of Kat’s that is resting on the couch between them, the gesture makes Kat feel warm and fuzzy.

Kat turns her palm and intertwine their fingers.

Adena smiles looking down at their intertwined fingers, she looks beautiful and relaxed with barely any makeup on and her now longer hair let down— _Kat thinks she can never get tired of looking at her._

Azar shortly returns carrying a tray, she puts it atop the coffee table and proceed to serve Kat a cup of fresh orange juice.

“ _Mersi" K_ at says gratefully, smiling

“ _Noosheh jaan"_   Azar returns an equally bright smile before taking a seat.

Kat notices that Adena didn’t let go of her hand when her sister entered the room-- that Adena only let go when Kat reaches to take a sip of the juice Azar has poured her. Even though Kat wasn’t really expecting otherwise-- she doesn’t really know what she is expecting or what to expect, but she still found herself surprised that Adena is the same around her family.

_This is Adena she reminds herself, the most honest person she’s ever met._

Just as Adena asks her sister where their mother is—

“ _Salaam!"_  A guy with a clean shaven face waltz in

Upon hearing his voice Sara who was a second ago fully immersed in a cartoon rushes towards him, eyes sparkling with anticipation. He smiles widely and gives her the small bag he is carrying.

“ _Mersi"_ she thanks him enthusiastically and proceed to eagerly look inside the bag.

“Look who’s finally here” Azar says lightheartedly

Knowing that he is guilty of being behind time—

“ _Mano_ _bebakhsh"_   he apologizes as he makes his way over to where they are seated.

Upon seeing Kat, Ahmad welcomes her warmly, asks about her trip and how she is settling in so far before adding--

“I’ve heard _a lot_ about you from Adena, I’m glad to finally meet you” his demeanor warm and cheerful

“Me too” Kat smiles sweetly

Adena blushes, she quickly clears her voice, changes the conversation knowing how “cheeky” her siblings can get. Though she is sure they will have their fun later.

A few minutes pass before Mama el- amin gracefully walks in, instantly her presence lights up the room.

The conversation forgotten as she draws the attention of everyone in the room. Kat hears Adena speak to her mother and her pulse begins to race as she approaches them with a smile that reaches her dark eyes.

The greeting Kat has rehearsed-- evaporated, which she luckily apparently doesn’t need--

“ _Khosh oomadi!"_

Mama el- amin embraces her heartily and kisses her cheeks in greeting, her dark eyes illuminating with kindness and warmth. In a rich voice, she apologizes for keeping Kat waiting and then goes on to ask her about her health and trip—and if she is comfortable with her stay

To which Kat answers "very much, thank you for having me”

Mama el- amin replies with a radiant smile, the tone of her voice genuine

" _Lotf kardi..._ you are welcome, it’s your own house”

Kat notices that she looks even more beautiful in person compared to the picture Adena has shown her, how she glows with an ageless beauty-- how she addresses her with full attention, making her instantly feel special and important.

_Kat immediately decides she likes Adena’s family._

The dinner is a colorful display of abundant amount of main dishes of Persian cuisine, side dishes and delicacies— which Kat is sure has taken _hours_ to prepare.

The conversation during the dinner flows easily, the evening filled with laughter and lots and lots of food.

Adena who sits next to Kat holds her hand under the table, the contact relaxing Kat that is until it becomes distracting when Adena starts tracing lines on her palms and Kat had to stifle a laugh.

Kat expresses her enjoyment by making generous compliments after the third serving of the different dishes, in return mama el- amin in a Persian fashion apologizes for the lack of variety and promises to make even more next time. 

After dinner they sit comfortably reclining on soft cushions and tea is served with dessert and _Ajil, b_ y then Kat has completely forgotten her nervousness or that it’s the first time she is meeting Adena’s family.

She chats with Azar about Scarlet who she discovers is a _huge_ fan of the magazine, Ahmad teaches her the Persian way of sipping tea through a sugar cube, Mama el- amin suggests touristic and beautiful places Adena should take her to see, even Sara is now making eye contact with her accompanied with a shy smile.

 

 

***

 

 

Adena sits enjoying the fresh air after helping clear the dishes. Leaves of the nearby trees rustling lightly in the night breeze.

“Looks like Sara has made a new friend”

Adena laughs heartily as she watches Sara show Kat her new toy, already warmed up to her.

“She is as lovely as you described her”

Adena turns to look at her sister, who has taken a sit next to her on the porch. Azar doesn’t need to look at Adena to know that she has a smile on her lips—so she smiles too.

Ahmad has now joined Kat and Sara in the courtyard, he says something to Kat seemingly translating Sara’s words— which makes Kat laugh delightfully.

Azar and Adena watch them conversing animatedly, Ahmad having found a new job as a translator.

Azar remembers the first time she has seen a nervous Kat who has just flown across the world outside their house, which was just 2 days ago but feels like such a long time ago.

“It’s not easy to find someone that will go the extra mile”

Adena nods, knowing the truth of the statement.

She remembers the conversation she’s had with Kat earlier today.

With all the new developments in their relationship, Adena has told Kat that they can take it a step at a time which Kat has readily agreed to. They have promised each other to always try their best to communicate their feelings, the good and the bad. Truth is Adena has brought up the convo because she feels a little scared after the coco incident with Kat pushing her away and shutting her out.

She remembers catching herself almost saying those _three words_ at the airport and even earlier today— but she doesn’t want to risk losing Kat so she will wait.

As if Azar can read her thoughts, she gives her hand a little squeeze and smiles reassuringly.

Adena has always been the rebellious one, but even so Azar has always felt protective of her-- not just because she is her older sister, but because she knows her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Noore cheshmam (farsi) meaning The light of my eyes  
> Fajr is the name of the dawn prayer  
> “sobh bekheyr azizam” - good morning my darling  
> sabzi - A mixture of fresh persian herbs  
>  To Kheyli Khoshgeli : You are so beautiful  
> Ta’arouf: Iranian verbal and non-verbal decorum, illustrations of euphemism and metaphors that beautify self-expression that is very much ingrained in every day Iranian culture.  
> Noosheh jaan: (literally may it be sweet to your soul) aka bon appetite   
> Salaam: peace – the usual way of saying hello  
> Mano bebakhsh – forgive me  
> Khosh oomadi – welcome  
> Lotf kardi – phrase of decorum literally meaning: you did kindness, you are kind to come to my house  
> Ajil – Persian mixture of nuts and raisins
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you @lovatic4life23 for your awesome ideas!
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts/feedbacks!  
> on tumblr @kadenatho


End file.
